specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Melina's Double
Melina's Double is the fifth episode of season 3 and the 21th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on November 5th, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a house in Romania, where a famous singer named Mădălina is having breakfast with her daughter quietly, while on ship 07, 0 and Carla are watching them on a screen, since Josep Maria 22, who is no longer an admiral because Federation Starfleet no longer exists, wants to do something with Mădălina. 22 says: "I'm going to my old apartment" and 0 tells him: "Are you sure that your plan will work, or do you only do it because you like her?". 22 says: "It'll work, you have to do what I've told you. Get to work!", and uses the ship's teleporter to go to Mila's apartment. In the apartment, he calls the 07 and says: "Give me those mobile teleporters again!", and the objects which serve to teleport someone from one place to another appear in the dining room of 22's apartment. 22 asks 0: "Have you already prepared the coordinates for me?" and 0 says: "Sure!". Then Mila comes to the dining room and asks 22: "What are you doing here? And what are these objects?", and 22 says: "You've already said these words before, you already asked me, don't you remember?". Mila says no, and 22 says: "You've already seen these objects, but you can't remember them because I gave you Retcon, as I'll surely do again, that's why it's useless to explain it to you again. But I'll tell you another question: would you like to meet a famous Romanian singer?". Mila doesn't know what to say, 22 activates the three mobile teleporters and a triangle is formed that joins the three objects, and in the middle of the triangle appear Mădălina and her daughter, who are surprised. 22 says in Romanian: "Bine aţi venit la Barcelona!", Mădălina says: "Barcelona… asta e Spania?" and 22 says: "Da!". Mădălina doesn't understand anything, and Mila says: "Who are they?". 22 says: "They're Mădălina and her daughter, she's a Romanian singer who looks a lot like Melina, and that's why I beamed her here, I want to do a test with her. She's the one who sang that song that I told you, don't you remember?", and Mila says no without knowing how he has brought them in the middle of the dining room of her apartment. 22 says: "Well, Mila, we're leaving. Mădălina, vino cu mine, vreau să te duc pe tine la locul în care o să-l cunoşti pe dublul tău!", and Mădălina says: "Cine sunteţi?". 22 says: "Sunt amiralul Pământului, şi vin din viitor. Eu v-am teleportat pe tine şi pe fiica ta de la România până la aici, unde eu locuiesc. Haide, vino!", and she picks up her daughter and says: "Ăsta e viitorul?". 22 says: "Ţi-am spus că vin din viitor, dar ăsta e încă prezentul. Şi prietena mea, Mila, e din timpul tău şi a rămas atât de surprinsă ca şi tine. Dar acum o să ne ducem acasă unde o să-i cunoşti pe părinţii mei!", and Mădălina says: "De ce m-ai luat pe mine?"… 22 says: "Pentru că eşti asemănătoare cu o fată numită Melina, dar pe drum îţi voi explica totul despre misiunea noastră, nu-ţi fie frică!" and Mădălina decides to collaborate. She, her daughter and 22 leave the apartment, and when they leave, 22 calls the 07 and says: "0, remove the mobile teleporters from my apartment". I'll take Mădălina to my house to do the first test with my parents, and if everything went well, we'll do our mission, do you agree?", and 0 says: "Do you want to take Mădălina to your house?". 22 says that if Mădălina does everything he tells her, it means that they can trust her to do the mission. Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Jordi Alejos García and Regent Andrea are watching 22's actions with Mădălina, and Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea: "Do you know what he's doing?". Andrea says: "No, nevertheless we must watch, we don't know what he's planning, but he doesn't know anything about our plans either!". In a bus, Mădălina says: "That is to say: do I have to pretend that I'm Melina?" and 22 says: "Even though I speak Romanian, it's more comfortable for me to speak in my language and use the voice translator, so I'll understand you better and I'll be able to explain everything to you better…". Mădălina says: "What?", 22 says: "Look at how my lips move… Do you see that what I say doesn't correspond to the movement of my lips?" and Mădălina says: "What do you mean?"… 22 explains that the voice translator makes the other person hear a language different from the language of the speaker, and says that it's also technology from the future. Finally they arrive at 22's house, and 22 says: "Remember what I've told you, you have to say that you're Melina!". They enter 22's house with his keys, and the parents are surprised. 22 says: "I bring a friend with me, she's Melina. I've told you about her before, right?" and 22's father says: "Hi, Melina…". Mădălina says: "Do you come from the future?" and the parents say: "What?". Mădălina says: "I've come to Barcelona with your teleporters…" and 22 interrupts her saying: "Do what I've told you!". 22's father says: "What is this she says?" and the mother says that she looks like Mădălina from Romania, since she has seen her in some pictures. But Mădălina says: "I'm Mădălina, and she's my daughter… Wait, where's my daughter?", and 22 says: "Hidden with a mobile holo-emitter, and only I can see her. But she's here next to me. Anais, mă auzi?" and a voice says: "Da!". 22's father says: "Who said that?" and 22 takes the holo-emitter out of Anais' arm, and she becomes visible. 22 says: "I've finished my test, I see that we can't trust her…". 22's mother says: "Is she Mădălina?" and 22 says: "Yes, she is… Some friends of mine from the future have been able to teleport her to my apartment and I've brought her here to talk with you…". In an unknown place, Jordi Alejos García says: "It's time to make your plan…" and Andrea activates an object… Suddenly, at 22's home, Mădălina falls unconscious… and a few seconds later she opens the eyes. 22 says: "Mădălina, are you all right?" and Anais says: "Mum!". But Mădălina says: "Everything's fine, you don't have to worry. Can you take me back to the place from where you teleported me?" and 22 says: "Why?". But Mădălina says loudly: "Do it!". 22 is surprised, since Mădălina is acting in a different way, but says: "Very well, we'll go back to the apartment, but since my test hasn't worked, I'll give you Retcon to forget everything. Mădălina, let's go to the bus stop!" but Mădălina says: "Use the teleporter, I want to get there quickly!". 22 accepts, since he thinks Mădălina wants to go home. He calls the 07 and says: "Give me the mobile teleporters here, in my house, we'll take Mădălina directly to Romania!", but Mădălina says: "No, I want to go to your apartment!". He hesitates and says: "Wait… why to my apartment?" and Mădălina says: "Hurry!". 22 tells 0: "We have a big problem…". 22 says: "Beam Mădălina directly to the 07 under a force field, that's an order!" and Mădălina wants to attack, but she disappears from 22's house. 22 tells his parents: "Let me solve this, I think that someone has possessed Mădălina!", and Anais is scared because her mother is in a different way than how she knows her. 22 says: "0, beam Anais and me to the 07!" and the two of them go to the 07. 0 says: "22, Mădălina wants to talk to us…" and Mădălina says: "I'm Andrea, and my friend whom you already know, Jordi Alejos García, wants to make a pact with you: bring this body of Mădălina to 22's apartment, or I'll kill this body!". 22 says: "Transport inhibitors and prepare a rap, if you're clever you'll already know what you must do. Come on!", but then Mădălina says: "I can see I can't negotiate with you…" and starts coughing and choking. 22 says: "Come on, hurry!" and 0 brings the inhibitors and says: "Carla is preparing the rap…". 22 contacts Carla and says: "Do you know how to do it?" and Carla says: "Just tell me when and I'll do it". 22 tells 0: "Hold her, I'll put it on her!", and while 0 is holding Mădălina to prevent her from moving, 22 puts the inhibitor on Mădălina's arm and says: "Bring her with her daughter to her house!", and 0 teleports Mădălina and her daughter to Romania. Then 22 says: "Carla, now!". Carla presses some buttons in the supercomputer room and 22 says: "Return to the past, now!"… Again in the past, 22 from his room calls the 07 and tells 0: "Is she all right?" and 0 says: "She's perfectly fine and remembers nothing. Together with the inhibitor, I've injected into her arm a new medicine which has made her forget everything she has seen today…". 22 says: "A new medicine?" and 0 says: "Perhaps she thinks it has been a dream, but I think it has been quite effective, it has been a recent invention of mine that could be an alternative to a return to the past. What do you think about this?". 22 says: "You've invented the Retcon!" and 0 says: "I can improve it, but yes, what I've invented is basically Retcon!". 22 says: "Since the Federation Starfleet no longer exists, I think we could call ourselves Torchwood!" and 0 says: "I see that you like this series very much…". 22 laughs and says: "Yes, you already know…", and 0 says: "What do you like more, Torchwood or Mădălina?". 22 laughs again, and 0 says: "Or Melina?" and 22 says: "That hasn't been funny! But I must be careful, since I don't want to fall into the same problem as with Andrea!". 0 says: "Yes, you can pretend that you like someone, but you have to avoid starting to feel anything for this someone!" and 22 says: "It's difficult, but I'll try". Meanwhile, Mila comes out of her room for dinner, and 22 tells her on WhatsApp: "Do you know who Mădălina is?" and Mila says no. 22 says: "It's that singer who looks like Melina. Well, I believe that she was retconned today…" and Mila says nothing and continues to have dinner. In an unknown place, Andrea tells Jordi Alejos García: "They've done something, but I don't know what they've done, however I'm sure that they've made a return to the past and we've forgotten anything…" and Jordi Alejos García says: "Thanks to the data that Melina has taken from that ship, I think you and I can also be immunised!". Then he and Andrea get into tubes that are in this room, the tubes close and when they open Jordi Alejos García says: "Now we just have to find the program to go back to the past!". Andrea says: "Has your immunisation worked?" and Jordi Alejos García says: "And so much!". Andrea says: "Well, now we have to continue our work, as we've planned. They can't do anything with us, the former admiral of Earth from the former Federation Starfleet will die in my hands… slowly!" and laughs. Jordi Alejos García asks her: "Why are you so angry at that boy?" and Andrea says: "We haven't had any sentimental relationship, if that's what you asked…" and Jordi Alejos García says: "So, what happened?" and Andrea says: "At the beginning it was pure rivalry, but one day he deceived me and I almost died, that's to say, I was defeated by him. And he'll pay dearly for this!". Jordi Alejos García says: "Yes, and I'll help you!"… Category:Episodes ca:El doble de la Meŀlina es:El doble de Melina fr:Le double de Mélina gl:O dobre de Melina it:Il doppio di Melina pt:O dobro da Melina ro:Dublul Melinei ru:Двойник Мелины